peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
PigTube
PigTube is a website where you can upload and watch videos. It has over 4 billion users, and gets more every day. It is an obvious parody of the real life website YouTube. The limit of subscribers on PigTube is 256,000,000 subscribers. The limit of viewers on PigTube is 1,000,000,000,000 views. It was mentioned in "My cracktastic attempt". The most popular video on PigTube has over 6.39 billion views. Also it appears as an app on some smart TV's. History It was launched by Jawed Pig, Chad Pony and Steve Rabbit in 2005 when YouTube was launched. The first video on PigTube was by jawed, called "Me at the zoo", made on April 23, 2005. See PigTube/History for details. Famous PigTubers *Jacob Uy — 125 million subscribers *PIGSTA X- 300 million subscribers *jpyentertainment- 6 million subscribers *MSTOWN- 2 million subscribers *BANGBIG- 6 million subscribers *PIGTAN Subs- 3 million subscribers *BLUEPINK- 2 million subscribers *Theodd7sout- 77 million subscribers *NU'BEST- 23 million subscribers *Lillymation- 43 million subscribers *Jill Animations- 27 million subscribers *PIGTANTV - 1807 million subscribers *Our Poingu TV - 120 million subscribers *PigTube Music — 116 million subscribers *PEMA airport company-116million subs *P-Series - 108 million subscribers Tee-Series was the first channel to get 100 million subscribers. *PewDiePig — 100 million subscribers *Ultrax Media - 78 million subscribers *AzurThorn (Carrie Cat's channel where she posts music) — 64,000,000 subscribers *Actually Happened — 30 million subscribers *MrPork— 25 million subcriber *Porksepticeye — 22 million subscribers *DomTGM - 21.2 million subscribers *AncientArchive1998 — 20 million subscribers (6,320,186,000 views) *AncientFilms - 19,561,800 subscribers *World Wars - 19 million subscribers *Logan Pong- 18 million subscribers *DevanNoob3D - 13 million subscribers *Space Pig - 13 million subscribers *Trivia and Theories - 13 million subscribers *Smock - 11 million subscribers *hotpiggy1938 - 10 million subscribers *TR3X Productions — 10 million subscribers *CandyLongHead - 8 million subscribers *TVOffical (News and More!) - 8 million subscribers *EpicLunchTime - 7 and a half million subscribers *Animal Toonz - Official - 7 million subscribers *RoadDrivingChannel --- 7 million subscribers *AncientHistory — 6 million subscribers (813,532,000 views) *STH223 LIVE (PA ONLY) - 5.967 million subscribers. *CartoonPro - 5.023 million subscribers *AncientArchive1930 — 5 million subscribers (2,166,910,000 views) *Apple Juice - 4 million subscribers *ihazcaqe - 4 million subscribers *Patya69 — 3.5 million subscribers *VOVE - 2 million subscribers (53,189,200,000 views) *20th Century Wolf — 1 million subscribers *Eduarda Show - 1 million subscribers *Peppatown Records - 1 million subscribers *Thinksandwiches - 1 million subscribers *AncientWolf - 989,166 subscribers *Food Eater — 899 thousand subscribers (19,000,000 views) *CandyLongNose - 703,000 subscribers *ShitPigOnYT --- 700 thousand subscribers *Peppatown Records Live - 644,990 subscribers *Teddsworld - 523 thousand subscribers *TheRockingGazelles - 499,000 subscribers *StarSheepVEVO - 450 thousand subscribers *PedGoesBOOM - 300,000 subscribers *Joshua Fletcher — 250,000 subscribers *Peppatown Prison TV - 210,000 Subscribers *Wendy Wolf - 100 thousand subscribers *meghanVEVO - 67 thousand subscribers *Suzy Tube - 15,009 subscribers *PeppaPorcAJ --- 10 septillion subs Not famous PigTubers PigTube users under 10000 subscribers. *Peppa Pig (only in Peppa's adventures) --- 9,450 subscribers (50,000 views) *ClickbaitVOVE — 6,892 subscribers *OMGlendaVEVO - 5 thousand subscribers * Toodles Battle is Great (Not so famous, but is 78 subs) *Peppa Pig (PepaVid) — 20 subscribers (2,000 views) *Cyanide Animation — 0 subscibers (8 views) Notes Category:Parodies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Parodies Category:PigTube Category:Websites